Father
by Allieturtle222
Summary: A strange man cuts off a very love filled moment between Kurt and Puck, but who is he and why is Puck so angry?


Kurt pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss. Puck wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as close as he could, loving the feeling of him. They didn't care that they were outside, that anyone could see, all they cared for was each other.

The sun burned down on them, heating up their already hot moment. Kurt's hands went up to grip Puck's face, his smooth hands laying gently on him. He opened his mouth and Puck entered making the other boy moan. They were in Kurt's back yard and Puck was 'cleaning' Kurt's pool.

Kurt broke apart, giggling as Puck whimpered. His arms went to wrap around Puck's neck and Puck bent down to push their foreheads together. Kurt stared into Puck's hazel eyes but movement made his attention shift over Puck's shoulder.

Kurt instantly tensed.

A man stood, with dark hair and angry, clouded eyes. His face was set in a frown, his hard looks sending shivers up and down Kurt's back. Puck noticed and stared down at Kurt in concern.

"Babe?" Puck cocked his head slightly.

"There's someone watching us," Kurt whispered, his eyes never leaving the man. Puck let Kurt go so he could turn. The bigger boy jerked the second he saw the man, his hands pushing Kurt back.

"Go inside," Puck whispered harshly as the man started to walk. Kurt bit his lip, his gaze shifting between the two males.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone," Kurt said, his small hands gripping Puck's shirt. Puck shook his head, the man was almost to them now.

"I'll be fine, just go inside. Get your dad if that will make you feel better, but please, go inside." Kurt wanted to stay, but the way Puck's voice sounded made him turn and go.

The man reached him just as Kurt disappeared. The man stuck his lip out, pouting. "Make your boyfriend leave?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Puck asked, his voice sharp. The man's frown deepened.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to-"

"A stranger? Because that's what you are," Puck growled. He stalked forward the few feet between them. His hands bawled into fists, and he pushed the man forcefully back. "I'm not a little kid anymore," Puck said, his eyes hard. "You don't scare me."

"Well I should." The man laughed coldly, sending a dark look behind Puck. "I might not be able to hurt you anymore, but imagine what I could do to that little boyfriend of yours." Puck grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward forcefully.

"Don't you dare lay one hand on him-"

"Or what?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow, laughing darkly at him.

"You don't want to know," Puck threatened. The man opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of Burt clearing his throat startled them both to silence.

"What's going on?" Burt asked, walking to the side of Puck and the man, eying them. Puck made no attempt to let the man go, but the man raised his arms in defense. "Puckerman, do I need to ask this man to leave?" Burt asked, looking at Puck.

"No, sir, no," The man said. "We're just having a friendly conversation."

"And who are you?" Came Kurt's high voice. Puck went stiff. He let go of the man and whipped around, looking at Kurt. The teen was in the doorway, staring back at the two. Puck guesses he's kind of still inside.

"Oh, I'm so rude, I'm Richard, I'm Noah's father," The man said. "And we were just talking about what kind of life style choices he's made for himself." Kurt looked shocked, and Burt did too. Puck turned around fast.

"You are not my father," Puck said, glaring coldly at him. "Father's don't leave when their children are two and six, they don't come home only to ask for money, they don't drink all the time, or beat their wives, or once she wasn't enough their son. I guess I can thank you for never raising a hand to Sarah, but I wont give you anymore money, and I wont let you scare me anymore. You need to leave."

Richard smiled. He stared at his son. "You're so much like me Noah."

"I am nothing like you," Puck bit at him angrily. Richard shook his head, still smiling.

"You think that," He said. "But you are."

"I suggest you leave before you anger me anymore," Puck growled, his eyes blazing. Burt cleared his throat.

"Yes, you should leave my property."

"Okay." Richard took a few steps back. "I've over stayed my welcome."

"What welcome?" Puck mumbled. He watched the man leave, and the second he was out of view, he relaxed, turning around and walking straight into Kurt's arms. Kurt held him, rubbing his head, and soothing him.

"Noah, you're nothing like him," Kurt whispered, holding him. "And you're right, he's not your father. You have a family Noah, and that's including your mom and Sarah, but you're family is much bigger than that. You have Me and Finn, Rachel and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, Sam and Artie, Santana and Brittany, Rory and even Joey, Quinn and Sugar."

"And kid," Burt said, hitting Puck on his back. "You're always welcome here too." Puck pulled away from Kurt and looked between father and son. That's when is came to him. He wasn't like his dad, and he had a much bigger family than he originally thought.

Blood has nothing to do with family. It was who loved you, and damn it, a lot of people loved Noah Puckerman.

**A/N: **I'm in this awkward stage where I want to write, I come up with stories in my head, but when I sit down to write it all sounds stupid. Anyways, this is the first thing I've written in a while that actually sounded okay, though I think it's a little rushed. I don't know, I guess I'm my own worst critic.


End file.
